legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Speedorz Cards
This page is a list of trading cards in the Speedorz action game. Note that this list is currently incomplete. Characters *ShadoWind Laval Character card.png|Laval character card Lagravis Character card.png|Lagravis character card Longtooth Character card.png|Longtooth character card Lennox Character card.png|Lennox character card Lennox (armor version) Character card.png|Lennox (armor version) character card Leonidas Character card.png|Leonidas character card Eris Character card.png|Eris character card Outlands Eris Character card.png|Eris (Outlands version) character card Equila Character card.png|Equila character card Eglor Character card.png|Eglor character card Gorzan Character card.png|Gorzan character card Outlands Gorzan Character card.png|Gorzan (Outlands version) character card Grizzam Character card.png|Grizzam character card Skinnet Character card.png|Skinnet character card Furty Character card.png|Furty character card Cragger Character card.png|Cragger character card Crominus Character card.png|Crominus character card Crug Character card.png|Crug character card Razar Character card.png|Razar character card Rawzom Character card.png|Rawzom character card Worriz Character card.png|Worriz character card Wakz Character card.png|Wakz character card Winzar Character card.png|Winzar character card Blista Character card.png|Blista character card Speedorz *Darkor Defendor Defendor XII Speedor card.png|Defendor XII speedor card Defendor II Speedor card.png|Defendor II speedor card Defendor IIX Speedor card.png|Defendor IIX speedor card Defendor VI Speedor card.png|Defendor VI speedor card Defendor VI (armor version) Speedor card.png|Defendor VI (armored Lennox version) speedor card Defendor IV Speedor card.png|Defendor IV Shreekor 375 Speedor card.png|Shreekor 375 speedor card Shreekor 420 Speedor card.png|Shreekor 420 speedor card Shreekor 360 Speedor card.png|Shreekor 360 speedor card Shreekor 390 Speedor card.png|Shreekor 390 speedor card Treehugger III Speedor card.png|Treehugger III Junglerulor X Speedor card.png|Junglerulor X speedor card Treehuggor X Speedor.png|Treehuggor X speedor card Gashuntor W4 Speedor card.png|Gashuntor W4 speedor card Huntor Foxari Speedor card.png|Huntor Foxari speedor card Chompor V18.png|Chompor V18 speedor card Chompor V12 Speedor card.png|Chompor V12 speedor card Chompor V9 Speedor card.png|Chompor V9 speedor card Kleptor S1 Speedor card.png|Kleptor S1 speedor card Kleptor S2.png|Kleptor S2 speedor card Huntor Speedor card.png|Huntor speedor card Huntor W3 Speedor card.png|Huntor W3 speedor card Huntor W4 Speedor card.png|Huntor W4 speedor card Nightbringor II Speedor card.png|Nightbringor II speedor card Weapons Valious weapon card.png|Valious weapon card Honorous Weapon card.png|Honorous weapon card Fangjabber Weapon card.png|Fangjabber weapon card Clubius Maximus Weapon card.png|Clubius Maximus weapon card Jabaka Weapon card.png|Jabaka weapon card (Longtooth version) Fangius Weapon card.png|Fangius weapon card Stafa Weapon card.png|Stafa weapon card Decalius Weapon card.png|Decalius weapon card Jabaka (Lennox version) Weapon card.png|Jabaka weapon card (Lennox version) Chi Jabaka Weapon card.png|Chi Jabaka weapon card Katar Weapon card.png|Katar weapon card Axcalibur Weapon card.png|Axcalibur weapon card Stabiku Weapon card.png|Stabiku weapon card Chi Fangius Weapon card.png|Chi Fangius weapon card Jabaka Weapon card (Outlands Eris version).png|Jabaka weapon card (Outlands Eris version) Axcalion Weapon card.png|Axcalion weapon card Jaba Weapon card (Equila version).png|Jaba weapon card (Equila version) Lightnix Weapon card.png|Lightnix weapon card Jabahak Weapon card.png|Jabahak weapon card Chi Dentmakor Weapon card.png|Chi Dentmakor weapon card Dentmakor Weapon card.png|Dentmakor weapon card Chi Dentor Weapon card.png|Chi Dentor weapon card Warax Weapon card.png| Warax weapon card Groundbreakor Weapon card.png|Groundbreakor weapon card Jaba Weapon card 2.png|Jaba weapon card (Grizzam version) Stynkjahak Weapon card.png|Stynkjahak weapon card Whyp Weapon card.png|Whyp weapon card Chi Whippa Weapon card.png|Chi Whippa weapon card Kutee Weapon card.png|Kutee weapon card Vengious Weapon card.png|Vengious weapon card Gronk Weapon card.png|Gronk weapon card Grandiorus Weapon card.png|Grandiorus weapon card Krank Weapon card.png|Krank weapon card Ripporous Weapon card.png|Ripporous weapon card Jaba Weapon card.png|Jaba weapon card (Crug version) Thundax Weapon card.png|Thundax weapon card Slizar Weapon card.png|Slizar weapon card Thugk Weapon card.png|Thugk weapon card Jagonk Weapon card.png|Jagonk weapon card Maulus Weapon card.png|Maulus weapon card Stakuku Weapon card.png|Stakuku weapon card Maurak Weapon card.png|Maurak weapon card Stafik Weapon card.png|Stafik weapon card Chi Jahak Weapon card.png|Chi Jahak weapon card Flamious Weapon card.png|Flamious weapon card Nightblade Weapon card.png|Nightblade weapon card Jaba Weapon card (Blista version).png|Jaba weapon card (Blista version) Speedorz accessories Tratratrax Speedor Accessory card.png|Tratratrax accessory card Kuttor Speedor Accessory card.png|Kuttor accessory card Ripzar Speedor Accessory card.png|Ripzar accessory card Seraat Speedor Accessory card.png|Seraat accessory card Rototo Speedor Accessory card.png|Rototo accessory card Hypazoom Speedor Accessory card.png|Hypazoom accessory card Badaboost Speedor Accessory card.png|Badaboost accessory card Awakenor Speedor Accessory card.png|Awakenor accessory card Gyroropt Speedor Accessory card.png|Gyroropt accessory card Aerozor Speedor Accessory card.png|Aerozor accessory card Bananaboost Speedor Accessory card.png|Bananaboost accessory card Nitronox Speedor Accessory card.png|Nitronox accessory card (Outlands Gorzan version) Furiator Accessory card.png|Furiator accessory card Toxismell Speedor Accessory card.png|Toxismell accessory card Timboost accessory card.png|Timboost accessory card Grapt Speedor Accessory card.png|Grapt accessory card Shredant Speedor Accessory card.png|Shredant accessory card Fangorur Accessory card.png|Fangorur accessory card Blazet Speedor Accessory card.png|Blazet accessory card Blazoom Speedor Accessory card.png|Blazoom accessory card Nitronox (Worriz) Speedor Accessory card.png|Nitronox accessory card (worriz version) Tailkut Speedor Accessory card.png|Tailkut accessory card Dikut Speedor Accessory card.png|Dikut accessory card Nightmakor Speedor Accessory card.png|Nightmakor accessory card Fire and Ice cards These are cards that, unlike the ones before them, only uses the names of the characters the cards came with. Fire Worriz 3.png|Worriz's Character card Fire Worriz 5.png|Worriz's Fire Speedorz card Fire Worriz 4.png|Worriz's Weapons card Fire Worriz 2.png|Worriz's Hazard card Fire Worriz 1.png|Worriz's Chi shrine card Category:Speedorz